The Spirit of Storms
by DatWritingBanana
Summary: What if a new spirit appeared? What if it was a he? What if Kotori fell for him? What if his creator sought to use him to destroy the world? This fanfic will answer all of those questions! Please enjoy, favourite and give me feedback on my first Date A Live fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - Darkness Everywhere

"… Darkness…..Everywhere."  
"Where am I? WHO am I?"  
"What's that? A light? I feel… powerful."  
"I'll follow it, wherever it leads me will be better than this. The darkness… Everywhere."

**In Tenguu City  
**"Emergency! Emergency!" Kotori cried, "Shido! Help!"  
Shido rushed down the stairs and threw himself into the Living room, he could smell smoke.  
"Kotori! What have you done now?!" He said, he reached down and turned the cooker off.  
"Umm…. I burnt the bacon, and I got really scared." Kotori said looking sheepish.  
"Honestly. What would you do without me?" Shido said chuckling.  
"S-shut up, dummy." Kotori said.  
"I'll make breakfast, with what's left of the ingredients. You relax. Ok?" Shido said.  
"Ok." Kotori said, she immediately turned on the TV.

After breakfast (or what was left of it) Shido and Kotori went to the middle of Tenguu City to meet up with Tohka and Yoshino.  
"Shido!" Tohka cried, she gave him a huge hug that lifted him off the ground!  
"Tohka… can't… breathe." Shido croaked. Tohka let go hurriedly and blushed.  
"Oh sorry!" She said sheepishly, everyone laughed.

It was a completely normal Saturday. They shopped, laughed, ate and had a good time. And then…

Shido's earpiece began to buzz violently.  
"Yeah, what is it Reine?" He asked.  
"Get out of there now! A huge spacequake is about to hit nearby! We will pick you up down the street." Shido gulped and after warning the others of the danger, ran down to the pickup point. With the others in close pursuit. The Fraxinus appeared overhead and they were suddenly teleported onto the massive airship.  
"Honestly. I will never get used to that." Shido said. Everyone smiled.

The spacequake was indeed a big one, it was powerful and large enough to level half of the downtown area. Luckily there were no casualties.  
"Geez, that's one of the most powerful ones I've ever seen." Kotori said.  
"Commander! The spirit patterns are different. It's a new spirit but there's something strange about the waves." 'Bad Marriage' said.  
"Yeah. Yeah. It's nothing that Shido can't handle."

The Fraxinus sped towards the spacequake site. They dropped Shido off and then immediately turned the 'filter' on.  
"Ready?" Kotori said on the comm.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Shido said, he exhaled and inhaled slowly trying to calm himself.  
"Don't worry, we have Tohka and Yoshino ready if something goes wrong." Kotori said trying to reassure Shido.  
Shido shook his head getting rid of the scared thoughts and walked towards the gaping hole in the middle of the downtown area. He saw someone down in the crater wearing what seemed to be a scarf with strange markings on it and a white hoodie with the hood up. They also wore jeans and trainers.  
"Hey!" Shido said trying to get the spirits attention. It worked. As the spirit turned around Shido felt a strong gust of wind and felt as though all of his hairs were standing on edge. It seemed this one had a link to wind.  
"W-who are you?" The spirit said.  
"My name is Shido. I'm not here to hurt you." Shido replied, "What's your name?"  
"My name? I don't remember." Another strong gust of wind swept through the area, it was so strong that it knocked Shido off his feet. When he got up he saw that the spirits hood had been swept down. He and everyone on board the Fraxinus gasped. The spirit was a boy.

**Well, there you go! The first chapter of my Date A Live fanfic! If you watch Date A Live you'll know that all spirits are girls. Well screw that! This is my fanfic! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next one will be up next Sunday. If not sooner!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hirito

"What. What is he?" Shido exclaimed over the comm.  
"To be honest, I don't have a clue. I've never seen or heard about male spirits." Kotori replied.  
"Heh, it might be a bit tougher to seal him." She said.  
"Seriously? That's not funny." Shido said, he had no clue how he was supposed to seal this spirit.  
"Oh? Shido. Strange name." The spirit said to Shido, "Have I heard that somewhere? I swear I have." He muttered. He obviously hadn't realised that Shido had a comm, or he had but ignored it.  
"Hey! It's not strange! It's common here!" Shido huffed, this one was certainly had very few manners.  
"Strange."  
"Common."  
"Strange."  
"COMMON."  
"STRANGE."  
"IT'S COMMON!" Shido screamed.  
"…. Strange." The spirit replied, he started laughing.  
"Why are you laughing?" Shido asked  
"It's funny that you're getting so worked up about it!" Shido rolled his eyes but studied the spirit closely. It was boy (although it shouldn't have been possible) and looked about Kotori and Yoshino's age. He had brown, messy hair and bright blue eyes.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" The spirit said. Shido cursed under his breath, the spirit had noticed.  
"Shido! Be careful about what you say, his mood meter is dropping and he's starting to get suspicious."  
"Well... um… It's just that, you're… um… different."  
"Really? How so?" The spirit asked, he cocked his head, curious.  
"His mood meter's going up! Keep going."  
"Well, you're different because you are the first of your kind we've ever seen."  
"Really? What does that me-"He stopped mid-sentence and jumped backwards. A second later an AST energy sword appeared where he was standing a moment ago.

"Damn! The AST finally found him!" Kotori exclaimed, "Get out of there!"  
"Right." Shido ran into the safe structure of a building, he peeked out the window so he could see what was going on. Suddenly a girl with white hair appeared. This girl was Tobiichi Origami, a general of the AST. She was also crazy for Shido.  
"Umm, who are you?" The spirit asked her, confused. Where had the one called Shido gone? Origami didn't respond but raised her rifle and fired straight at the boy, it seemed the AST didn't care if he was the first male spirit or not. Realising the danger, the boy raised his hand and the bullets pinged off an invisible shield.  
"Oh. You want to hurt me? Fine! Try it!" He said and raised his hand to the sky; a huge thunder cloud appeared above him.  
"Come forth, Zues Hametsu!" He exclaimed. A huge lightning bolt then came down from the cloud; the light it emitted was so bright that Shido, Origami and the rest of the AST had to close their eyes. When they opened them they saw that the boy now held a katana in a sheath, strange purple runes also floated around his left wrist. The boy calmly attached the sheath to his belt; it hung on his left side.

"A gun? How pitiful, are you too scared to face me in close range combat?" He said to Origami. Her face had a look of rage, one of the other girls started advancing towards the boy but Origami ordered her to stop.  
"Origami?" She asked, confused.  
"I'll get him." Origami said, "I'll wipe that cool demeanour off his face."  
"I can't say I approve but all right." The other girl said shrugging, she backed off. Origami touched down about forty feet from the spirit, threw her rifle on the floor and pulled her energy sword from the ground where it was embedded.  
"Do you think he'll be all right?" Shido whispered from inside the building.  
"He's a spirit, she's a human. I know who I'm betting on. Don't worry so much." Kotori said from on board the Fraxinus. They were busying monitoring the standoff.  
"If it gets too dangerous we'll pull you out." She continued. Shido gulped and continued observing.

"Oh so you do have some courage. Fool." The boy said, all of the bubbly personality stripped away. Replaced with a reassured look and steely edge in his voice. Origami did not reply but charged at him with her sword raised. The boy made no move to get out of the way of her charge.  
"Die spirit!" She screamed and raised her sword, intending to bring it down on his head. Just milliseconds before the blade stuck did the boy move. He smiled and sidestepped so quickly it seemed he had vanished and reappeared a few feet away.  
"Slow." He jeered. Origami's face filled with rage, her blood filled with hatred for this boy. She altered her course and charged again. And again. And again. Each time the boy vanished and reappeared a few metres away. She was beginning to get frustrated.  
"Stop doing that! Stay still so I can kill you!" She screamed. The boy shook his head and pulled his katana from its sheath, it had an elegant blade that glowed faint purple.  
"You will not run?" He asked.  
"Never. I won't stop until my world is free from you devils!" She answered back.  
"I was afraid you'd say that. Prepare to die then!" He said. She answered by raising her sword.  
"Try me." She jeered. He got into a one handed stance and charged. He ran so fast that Origami didn't see him raise his katana. She didn't see him approach and she didn't see him slash her energy sword's hilt in two. The blade disappeared and she fell to the ground, defeated. Her squad saw her fall and immediately flew towards the boy with rifles and swords raised. The boy shook his head and raised his left wrist. The runes floating around it starting glowing and he started chanting strange words under his breath. The AST began getting closer, the leaders were only around 20 metres away. The boy finished chanting and screamed some words. There was a bright flash and after it Shido saw that all of the AST squad were unconscious. Shido turned his head and saw that Origami was also unconscious. He was confused, why had this spirit only rendered them unconscious, other rogue spirits would kill without a second thought. He emerged from the building. The boy noticed him.  
"Oh. There you are Shido. Do you know who those people are?" He said running towards Shido. It seemed that the bubbly personality was back, although Shido was aware how powerful this carefree boy was in battle. Suddenly the boy pushed Shido to the side, moments later a bullet pinged off the spirits impenetrable force field. Shido turned around and saw that Origami had awoken and held a pistol, she had a fiery look in her eye.  
"You just don't know when to give up do you? " The boy said. She answered by raising her pistol and firing a shot at his face. He dodged it; the bullet missed the side of his head by millimetres. Origami's eyes widened with disbelief. Even a normal spirit couldn't dodge a bullet at point blank range. Shido was similarly shocked.

"I was going to let you live, but you've become a thorn. Every thorn is a bother, and every bother must be destroyed." He said, he snatched the pistol out of Origami's hand and pressed it against her head. He was just about to pull the trigger when Shido shouted,  
"STOP!" The boy pulled the gun away for a moment.  
"Why should I?" The boy snarled. Shido gasped; upon closer observation it seemed that the boy's eyes had changed colour from blue to red.  
"What could this mean?" He thought.  
"Because killing is wrong, do you want to become a murderer? Do you want to be haunted for the rest of your life? Do you?" Shido said, he couldn't let this new spirit murder Origami.  
"I…I…No. I don't want to be a killer." The boy said, he suddenly bent over as if in pain.  
"N-no get out of me! You aren't me!" He muttered, suddenly a dark aura enveloped him and hid him from sight. Shido heard cries of pain from inside. After recovering from the shock, Shido shouted and ran towards the darkness trying to get to the boy. He crashed against an invisible wall. The cries of pain increased in volume until they were yells. Suddenly the dark aura disappeared and Shido saw the boy again. He was sprawled on the floor panting. Then Shido saw that another one was pointing his blade at the one on the floor.  
"What are you doing? Why is there two of you." Shido asked, the one standing up turned towards him.  
"So you're Shido, the one this pathetic excuse just met. I am Hiroto." He said. Shido gasped, he had red eyes like before.  
"Just what are you? I've never seen two personalities in one spirit." Shido said. Hiroto slowly clapped.  
"Very good. At least you have some sort of brain. I am a mirror copy."  
"A mirror copy?" Shido repeated, "What's a mirror copy."  
"A mirror copy is a copy of the original body, but with completely the opposite traits. For example he (Hiroto gestured at the boy on the floor) is carefree, I am serious. He is shy, I am not. He is merciful, I am not. He is the light, I am the dark. Now I'm done explaining I'll go ahead with the plan and kill you." Hiroto raised his katana and advanced towards Shido. Before Shido could react Hiroto was directly in front of him and was about to stab him. Shido closed his eyes expecting excruciating pain, but he never felt it. He opened his eyes he saw that the blade was being parried by both Origami and the other Hiroto. This Hiroto had blue eyes.  
"Ugh. Why do you bother Hirito?" The attacking Hiroto said.  
"Hirito. So that's his name." Shido thought while staring at the Spirit guarding him. Origami and Hirito's combined strength was too much for Hiroto and they gradually pushed him back. Seeing that it would be a difficult fight to win, Hiroto jumped back and said,  
"Fine, you win today. But know this. The Master's plan is going perfectly. Soon you all will perish." After saying that he vanished.

Shido sat down exhausted; it had been an eventful hour. Then he saw Origami looking at a holograph screen with a frown on her face.  
"What's wrong Origami?" He asked. Origami was caught off guard and stuttered when answering.  
"U-um well it's just, that that one (She gestured at Hirito who was snoozing a little way away), is not emitting any spirit waves anymore."  
"What?" Shido said, it couldn't have been possible, he hadn't sealed Hirito yet.  
"By AST law I'm not allowed to attack him anymore. But I can't help but worry." Shido knew what she was thinking about, he was thinking the same thing. Who exactly was Hirito? Who and what was Hiroto.

**And on that cliff-hanger I'm going to end it! Phew, big one this time. Took me all week to plan and write it! I'm on holiday starting from Tuesday so hopefully I can get chapter 3 going soon! Thanks for reading.  
****In case you didn't know the name of Hirito/Hiroto's angel is Japanese. I think it means Zeus' Bane.**


	3. Chapter 3 - School Begins

It had been two weeks since the appearance of Hirito and his alter ego Hiroto, however Shido didn't know that taking him home would cause even more trouble…

**Two weeks ago**

"Here we are." Shido said walking up to his front door, following close behind was Hirito. He still had his angel present. He opened the door, he saw Tohka, Yoshino and Kotori all crowded on the sofa watching TV, they turned around at the sound of the opening door.  
"Hello Shido, is that the male sprit?" Kotori asked, staring at Hirito, he had his hood up at the moment. Hirito flinched when he saw the strange girls looking at him, he put on hand on his katana.  
"Whoa, Hirito don't worry. These are my friends, Yoshino and Tohka (He gestured towards them separately, they both waved) and this is my bossy boots sister Kotori (she gave him a death glare that could scare Satan himself)." Shido said while putting an arm in front of Hirito. Hirito relaxed and drew his hand away from his angel.  
"U-um, hello. I'm Hirito. N-nice to meet you." Hirito said, notably embarrassed, he didn't do well with girls.  
"Well, you could take your hood down, it's kind of rude." Kotori said, she didn't think much of this spirit. Hirito looked at Shido with an expression of confusion. Shido scratched his head and said,  
"You probably should Hirito, you don't answer back to my sister unless you've got a death wish." Hirito nodded and swept down his hood. Yoshino and Kotori both gasped silently,  
"He's so cute :3" They both thought. Kotori immediately took back everything she said about not thinking much of this spirit. He was gorgeous.  
"Kotori, Yoshino could you stop sitting there with your mouths wide open, I'm going to start making tea. Could you two take Hirito to his new room please?" Shido said. They both snapped back to reality and blushed deep shades of red, ashamed of imaging things that had something to do with Hirito, them and a deserted beach.  
"Y-yes." They both said. They got up and holding one of Hirito's arms each, they dragged him to the door that connected the spirit's accommodation to the Itsuka household. Hirito was momentarily stunned as the girls dragged him through the door, a deep blush was still on their faces.  
"You know? If I had to take a guess, I'd say that both Kotori and Yoshino just formed a crush on him at the same time." Tohka said. Shido laughed,  
"He is sooooo screwed!" He said in fits of laughter. Poor Hirito.

**Present  
**It had been two weeks since Hirito's arrival, He was sitting in the living room reading a book, he found it enjoyable. The book was called 'Divergent'. Suddenly he heard Shido's voice from his room.  
"K-kotori? What are you doing in my room?" He shouted  
"But Shido! You promised we'd go to town today." Kotori said from upstairs.  
"Yeah, but later it's so early!" Shido replied, Hirito looked at his watch that Shido had given him, it was 10am.  
"Ugh! Come on Shido! If you don't get up, I'll jump on you!" Kotori threatened. Hirito heard scrambling, he presumed that Shido had hurriedly got up.  
"Ok. Ok. I'm up, go get the others up." Shido said.  
"Yes sir!" Kotori replied, Hirito heard her coming down the stairs, she seemed to be stunned for a moment when she saw him sitting on the sofa.  
"What are you doing there?" She asked, averting her gaze. Hirito blinked in an innocent manner that set her heart ablaze.  
"W-well anyway, get up. We are going to town in 10 minutes." She continued, distracted by his innocent gaze. He silently got up and walked back to his room.  
"Why? Why does he make me feel like this?" Kotori questioned inside her head.

10 minutes later…  
"All right everyone, are you all ready?" Shido asked, everyone was dressed and was either waiting or tying their shoes. Hirito was tying his shoe laces, Yoshino and Kotori were both staring at him. Shido noticed this a shook his head silently laughing.  
"I feel so sorry for him." He thought. Even though both girls were innocent looking, they were both capable of becoming VERY angry, and if they did someone (probably Hirito) would be broken… severely.  
"Ready." Hirito said, looking up. He was so innocent and so oblivious. Yoshino and Kotori had both tried on numerous occasions to flirt with him, and every time he would brush it off as friendly chat.  
"Let's go then" Shido said, everyone got up and walked towards the door.

They later arrived in the centre of Tenguu City, the shopping area.  
"All right, we meet back here at five. Got it?" Shido explained, everyone nodded.  
"Good, Hirito you will come with me and Kotori, ok?" he said, Hirito nodded. Yoshino looked sad while Kotori looked triumphant.  
"I'll go with Yoshino then." Tohka said, "Bye!" She said dragging Yoshino with her. Shido smiled and felt someone poking his back, he turned around and saw Hirito looking at him with a questioning expression.  
"Why am I coming with you?" He asked, Shido laughed and explained that they were going to get him some shirts for his school, Kotori was just tagging along.  
"Oh." Hirito said, he had read about schools in a book, they were places were you learned stuff that would supposedly help you in later life.  
"Follow me." Kotori said, she knew where the shop they were heading to was. She began plotting in her head. If she was quiet and quick enough, maybe she'd be able to see Hirito without a shirt on….. She realised what she was thinking and started blushing a red so vibrant, it put her hair to shame.  
"Kotori are you okay?" Hirito said,  
"Quick! Think up an excuse." She thought, "Oh, I'm just warm."  
"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Hirito asked with concern on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder, as if to reassure her.  
"Huh? Kotori!" Hirito exclaimed.  
"What's the matter?" Shido said running up to Hirito, he had been looking at a manga store window.  
"She fainted." Hirito said, looking down at the unconscious body of Kotori in his arms. Shido struggled not to laugh.

They eventually reached the shop that Kotori had mentioned. Inside there were lots of kids and their parents, trying on shirts in preparation for when the holidays ended in two days. Shido grabbed several various sizes of shirts for Hirito  
"Here, try these." He said,  
"You don't need to treat me like a child, you know. I may be new to this world but I know enough about it." Hirito said, slightly embarrassed. It was very annoying being treated like a child. Shido didn't know how to react, was he treating Hirito unfairly? Hirito rolled his eyes, tired of waiting for an answer, he took the shirts, thanked Shido for getting them and walked into a changing room.  
"So, have you arranged for a school to take him?" Shido asked Kotori as they waited for Hirito.  
"Yeah, I've put him in the same school and class as me and Yoshino." Kotori replied. Shido thought of something and replied with a devious grin  
"Why? The class next to yours has more room, why put him in yours? Unless you like him." He said, Kotori's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. She punched him. Hard.  
"S-shut up." She said blushing, it was true that she only put Hirito in her class so she could flirt with him, not that she'd ever admit it. At that moment Hirito emerged from the changing room,  
"This one fits the best." He said handing Shido a medium sized shirt  
"Ok, I'll go pay for it." Shido said as he walked away to go pay, Hirito went back to put the remaining shirts away and to get more of the medium sized one.

After they left the shop, they met up with Tohka and Yoshino. They ate lunch and had a good time.

Two days later…  
"Ugh. This stupid tie." Hirito swore as he failed to knot it correctly again, this tie was his worst enemy. He eventually got it right and headed towards the kitchen, he was late for breakfast.  
"Oh there you are Hirito." Shido said, "You're just in time for breakfast. I made pancakes!" Everyone cheered, even Hirito. Shido's pancakes were so good that everyone believed they were blessed by the cooking god! Everyone sat down and drooled as the pancakes were set in front of them.  
After they had all devoured their pancakes, they got ready for the upcoming school day. Hirito was putting on his shoes when Kotori and Yoshino stood in front of him.  
"Huh?" He said, Kotori and Yoshino were both blushing  
"U-um Hirito, can we w-walk together?" They both said shyly. Hirito got up and smiled  
"Of course! I'd be happy to. Besides I don't know the way to school anyway." He said grinning. Yoshino and Kotori silently screamed yes in their minds. They walked out the door together leaving Shido and Tohka in the house, Shido laughed  
"Haha! Hirito impresses me with his obliviousness." He said. That poor guy had no idea what he'd just done.

Hirito gasped, he hadn't expected the school to be quite so big. It had a swimming pool, a cafeteria, and hundreds of classrooms. He expected he could easily get lost here.  
"Come on Hirito!" Kotori said tugging his arm, "We are going to be late for registration."  
"Oh, sorry." He said, following her as she bolted from the corridor.  
"Honestly," Hirito thought, "I never thought someone so petite could run so fast." He had trouble keeping up with her. They eventually reached the 'home room'. After registration and a dull and boring speech from the teacher about trying to do well this year, the students were eventually released and went to their first lesson.  
"Science huh?" Hirito said, that was their first lesson. It sounded fun. During the lesson Hirito made notes, lots of them. He was still new to this world and didn't know any of the answers Kotori, Yoshino and the other students regarded as simple. He vowed to study hard and catch up to everyone else.

After another lesson it was break, 15 minutes to chill out. Hirito, Kotori and Yoshino were walking down a corridor talking.  
"So, if you add magnesium to oxygen. You get Magnesium oxide, right?" Hirito said.  
"Yes." Yoshino said.  
"Oh god! I just realised something." Kotori said.  
"What is it Kotori?" Hirito asked concerned. Kotori looked at Yoshino with a look of dread  
"We've got maths now." She said  
"Uh-oh." Yoshino said, terror creeping onto her face.  
"Why what's so bad about maths?" Hirito asked.  
"Honestly, we've got the worst teacher. She's mean and old and –"  
"Something doesn't feel right." Hirito thought suddenly, he stared out the window. He saw a strange figure on the playing field. His eyes widened as he realised the figure was pointing a gun straight at Kotori and Yoshino.  
"Get down!" He screamed, pushing Kotori and Yoshino to the floor. A second later a shot was fired. A bullet appeared exactly where Kotori and Yoshino's heads were a moment ago. Hirito was filled with rage  
"I won't let them get away." He thought, "I'll make them pay for trying to hurt Kotori and Yoshino. Without a second thought he smashed the window and jumped from the second floor. He landed neatly, tucking into a roll before getting up and giving chase to the now retreating figure. Meanwhile Kotori and Yoshino had recovered from the shock and got up. They saw Hirito chasing the figure  
"H-hey." Yoshino said  
"We better go after him." Kotori said while heading for the stairs. Yoshino followed.

Hirito had finally cornered the mysterious figure.  
"There's nowhere to run." He said. The figure started laughing.  
"I wasn't running, I just wanted to talk to you. The master is expecting you back." They said.  
"Shut up! I don't care about this 'master'. I'm staying here with my friends." Hirito shouted. The figure started tutting.  
"Very well, if you won't come willingly I guess I'll have to drag you back myself!" They said. The figure swept down their hood. She was girl. She had black hair and red eyes. She held her hands up to the sky and shouted  
"_Zaphkiel_." Suddenly a clock appeared behind her and she held a bayonet rifle and a flintlock pistol.  
"Damn. She's a spirit." He thought.  
"What's wrong? Didn't think I was a spirit little hero? I'll show you some obedience, boy." She rambled. She raised her guns and fired.

**And just because I like cliff-hangers I'm gonna leave it there. I haven't been uploading recently because my Grandma had a heart attack and I was too worried to write. But she's fine now so I'll go back to the usual schedule. I WILL upload chapter 4 before Sunday. Peace out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Master

The strange figure raised her guns and fired. Hirito closed his eyes, expecting at any moment to feel extraordinary pain. He never felt it. He opened his eyes and saw Kotori standing over him, in her spirit form.  
"Tch, we meet again Efreet." The figure said.  
"What do you want Kurumi?" Kotori replied, she raised her angel, _Camael,_ and charged before Kurumi could react. Kurumi jumped back and raised her flintlock pistol to her head.  
"_Zaphkiel_, Aleph." She cried, wisps of red energy flowed into her guns and she fired multiple shots, every one of them was parried by Kotori. Suddenly other Kurumi's appeared and engaged Kotori as well.  
"Damn, there's loads of them." Hirito thought. A zipper opening behind him caused him to turn around. He saw Yoshino reaching into her school bag and bringing out her puppet, Yoshinon. Yoshinon was a manifestation for her other personality.  
"I…can fight too." Yoshino said. She slammed her hand on the ground and shouted, "_Zadkiel_." A giant white rabbit monster appeared and she climbed on its back. Hirito's eyes widened in surprise,  
"A rabbit monster? That's just unfair!" He said in wonder, Yoshino nervously smiled and went over to Kotori to help her fight Kurumi.  
"I need to help!" Hirito thought, he raised his hand to the sky and shouted, "_Zues Hametsu_!" but nothing happened.  
"Damn it!" Hirito thought, he kept shouting the name of his angel but nothing happened.  
"Ahhh." Yoshino screamed, she had been hit by one of the bullets. Hirito was angry, his friends were getting hurt and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Suddenly both Kotori and Yoshino were taken by surprise as some of the temporal Kurumi's sneaked up behind them and held them in place. Kurumi smiled and raised both guns.  
"I'll have time for you two later, right now I need to have a little 'chat' with Hirito." She said, she raised her guns,  
"_Zaphkiel,_ Zayin." She shouted and shot Kotori and Yoshino, they stopped moving.  
"What have you done to them?" Hirito shouted, filled with rage.  
"I froze them in time." Kurumi said, she grinned evilly, "Right now if I was you I'd be more worried about myself." She made eye contact with one of her clones. The clone nodded and ran towards Hirito, the others followed.  
"Uh oh." Hirito thought, that was all he had time to think about before the Temporal Kurumi's converged on him. Crushing him to the floor. The real Kurumi pressed her pistol to his forehead.  
"Right then, now we're comfortable. Come back with me otherwise," She looked at the frozen Kotori and Yoshino threateningly, "They're dead."  
"No. You hurt my friends. I swear I'll make you pay Kurumi!" Hirito screamed, Kurumi seemed shocked for a moment, then she recovered and got angry.  
"Stupid boy!" She said, she shot Hirito in the shoulder. He screamed in pain.  
"That will teach you to try being heroic." She said. Hirito was angry beyond reasoning. Suddenly all his pent up frustration built, he felt something snap inside him.  
"_Zues Hametsu_!" He screamed, suddenly there was a bright flash and all the temporal Kurumi's covering Hirito burst into ash. Kurumi opened her eyes and came face to face with Hirito, he had strapped his katana to his belt. He wore his spirit armour.  
"Heh, let's dance Kurumi!" He said and drew his katana. Things were about to get interesting.

Hirito slashed at Kurumi, she only barely managed to block it with her rifle.  
"I was going to bring you back alive, but I think I'll kill you first. We can still collect the data from your dead mind." She said.  
"What does that mean?" Hirito thought. He shook his head getting rid of unnecessary thoughts. Kurumi was trying to distract him.  
"Shut up!" He cried and ran towards her again, side stepping every so often to avoid her bullets. As he got close he saw her smile, his eyes widened,  
"Damn!" he thought, "She wanted me to get in close." Just as he was about to attack Kurumi shouted,  
"_Zaphkiel_, Aleph." She shot Hirito in the chest, if he was a human he would have died instantly, instead he was severely wounded. Hirito fell to the floor, the pain was unbearable. He thought of how Kurumi had hurt his friends, he got up fuelled by rage.  
"What how? You should have died!" Kurumi said, disbelief plastered all over her face.  
"I don't care where or how many times you shoot me. I will keep getting up and up and up. As long as you are guilty for hurting my friends. I won't stop until you're dead!" He said hoping to scare Kurumi, in truth if he took another shot he wasn't sure if he'd survive. He succeeded, Kurumi backed up terrified. He readied his katana and charged. Kurumi came back to her senses and dodged, but she wasn't quick enough. Hirito slashed and his katana sliced open Kurumi's arm, tearing the muscles. Kurumi screamed in pain, she backed up.  
"Ugh…Fine. You win today, boy. Beware though. The Master knows where you are at all times. Soon you'll be his again!" She said. Hirito ran at her and brought his katana down on her head. It went through her body.  
"What?" Hirito said, Kurumi just continued laughing.  
"Farewell, little hero." She said. She started fading away until she completely disappeared. Hirito suddenly felt very weak, he fell to his knees. His eyes started closing, he was losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was Kotori and Yoshino running over to him. At least they had been freed from _Zaphkiel's_ hold. He collapsed.

He woke up in a strange room.  
"Where am I?" Hirito thought.  
"We are inside your mind." Another voice said. Hirito jolted in surprise, he turned around to come face to face with an old man.  
"Who are you?" Hirito asked suspiciously. The old man sighed before saying  
"I have many names. Some call me Phantom, others call me Devil but most call me The Master." Hirito was shocked, this old man was The Master?  
"Why?" Hirito asked, "Why did you send Kurumi to kill my friends?"  
"Oh? I never told her to do that. All I told her to do was bring you back. You see Hirito, you are very valuable." The Master said.  
"Valuable? What do you mean?" Hirito asked suspiciously.  
"That is information I cannot tell you at this time. However I will tell you this, do not trust anyone other than your friends. There are others who would use you for terrible purposes." The old man said. Hirito was about to ask something when the walls of the room suddenly began to melt.  
"It appears we are out of time, you are beginning to regain consciousness." The Master said, he began to melt too.  
"Wait!" Hirito said, there were so many things he wanted to ask this strange old man.  
"Goodbye for now Hirito. I hope you fare well. We will meet again soon." The Master said, a bright flash was suddenly emitted, Hirito closed his eyes.

When Hirito opened his eyes again he was in a hospital room. He looked to the left, he saw Shido and the whole gang looking extremely worried. Shido noticed him first.  
"Oh hey! You're awake." Shido said, "We were really worried."  
"Please, it would take more than one bullet to kill me." Hirito replied smiling. Everyone looked calm; Even a severe injury wouldn't dull Hirito's sense of humour.  
"Still, you took a big hit; it'll be quite a while until you can move again." Shido continued, he gestured to an x-ray that had been put next to Hirito's bed. He had quite a few fractured ribs; some of the muscles had torn as well.  
"Eh, it's not that bad." Hirito said, shrugging. Shido looked at him like he was a madman.  
"Not that bad? It's going to take months for these to heal!" Shido said, Hirito shrugged again.  
"I don't care. I don't care about myself, as long as my friends are ok. I don't care what happens to me." Hirito said, everyone gasped.  
"Are you saying you'd go so far as to die for one of us?" Kotori asked  
"Yes." Hirito said. Kotori slapped him.  
"Idiot! That's too far. Do you think we could live with ourselves if you sacrificed yourself for us? You have no idea." She said, her eyes started watering, she ran out of the room, she was on the verge of crying.  
"Kotori! Hey!" Shido shouted, he ran out after her. Tohka and Yoshino looked worried, and then they also ran after Shido, leaving a very confused Hirito in his room.  
"Um… Did I say something wrong?" He thought.

It was late that night; Hirito was sleeping when footsteps awoke him. He opened his eyes and saw an old man staring at him from the corner of the room. He jumped in surprise.  
"Ahhh!" He said, the old man laughed.  
"Hello again Hirito." He said  
"Oh it's you. The Master. What do you want?" Hirito asked.  
"I am here to help."  
"To help?"  
"Yes, without my help, that wound," The Master gestured to Hirito's wound, "Will cause blotching which will cause problems. Those problems will eventually stop you from being able to move, you'll be paralysed."  
"What?" Hirito said  
"Do not worry; there is a way to prevent it." The Master said  
"Really? What is it?" Hirito asked  
"I will have to awaken the rest of your power." The Master said  
"The rest of my power?" Hirito repeated  
"Yes. Most of your power has yet to be awaked, I can awaken it." The Master said, he raised his hands, "Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Hirito said, he didn't know why but he felt like this old man was to be trusted. The Master uttered some words; suddenly Hirito's heart felt like it was being torn out of his chest. He screamed in pain. The pain increased until it suddenly disappeared. Hirito felt different. He felt powerful.  
"What happened?" He said  
"I have awakened the rest of your power; one of your abilities is fast regeneration. That wound should be completely healed by the end of the night." The Master said, "I'll be going now."  
"…Thank you." Hirito said, the Master looked back and smiled.  
"My pleasure, goodbye Hirito." The Master faded away.

**The next morning  
**Hirito opened his eyes; he suddenly remembered what had occurred last night. He checked his stomach and shoulder. There were no wounds, it wasn't a dream. He checked the time, it was 8am.  
"Well, better get going." He thought, he got up from the hospital bed, he saw his clothes draped over an armchair nearby. After he had gotten changed, he exited his room. A nurse saw him and came over, she looked flustered  
"What are you doing out of your room? You still haven't recovered." She said  
"Yes I have, there are no wounds or damage anymore," He lifted his top, the nurse gasped, "See?"  
"Yes, all right you can go." She said and wandered off. Hirito exited the building and walked along the streets, he knew the way back to the flats.  
Knock! Knock! Boomed through the house, Shido wandered down the stairs looking like he had only just got out of bed, which was true.  
"Coming!" He shouted towards the door, "Who could be knocking at this hour?" He thought. HE opened the door and saw a sheepish looking Hirito standing in the doorway.  
"Um. I don't have my key. Sorry." Hirito said, Shido was stunned.  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in hospital recovering!" Shido said, trying to keep his voice down. Tohka and Yoshino were probably still sleeping.  
"But I have recovered, I am fully healed." Hirito said, he showed Shido his shoulder. Shido gasped. Yesterday Hirito's shoulder was a bloody wreck but now it looked as good as new.  
"All right, come in." Shido said, Hirito walked past Shido and was about to go through to the Spirit apartments when Shido said,  
"Wait, you really upset Kotori yesterday. If she was here I would ask you to apologise but she onboard Fraxinus right now." Hirito looked guilty  
"I know, I'm sorry. How can I make amends?" Hirito said, Shido tossed Hirito his phone  
"Text her using my phone." Shido said.  
"Ok." Hirito said, it took him a few moments to write his message, he sent it to Kotori.  
Kotori was busying monitoring the spirit levels around Tenguu City; she couldn't get what Hirito had said yesterday out of her mind. She was very angry, that Idiot would sacrifice himself for her or anyone else he knew. She wasn't sure she could live with herself if he sacrificed himself for her. Suddenly her phone started vibrating, indicating she had received a text message. She opened her phone and smiled when she saw who had written the message. It read,  
"I'm sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you – Hirito."

**Meanwhile  
**"Are the plans going well, Kurumi?" Said The Master  
"Yes. The plans are going perfectly. May I ask something?" Kurumi said  
"You may."  
"Why did you awaken the subjects powers?"  
"Because, It will be easier to pull him in. Once he has learned of the temptation of power."  
"I see, very well. I will leave now." Kurumi said, she exited the room. The Master smiled  
"Soon, Hirito, soon you'll be mine again. The I will take my revenge."

**Yay, Chapter 4 complete! Now we are a little ways into this story, I thought I'd make a profile of my OC, Hirito. Here it is.  
****Name: Hirito Yamaka  
****Age: 14  
****Appearance: Blue eyes, messy brown hair  
****Personality: Bright personality and always gets himself into trouble.  
****Origin: Spirit?  
****Weapon: Zues Hametsu (Zeus' Bane), katana.  
****Spirit Garb: Kami no kenshi robu (Divine Swordsman's Robe)  
****Abilities:  
****1. Rune Ring, runes that float around his left wrist and enable him to uses a variety of spells  
The spells include:  
**** - Thunder Strike  
**** - Stun  
**** - Block  
**** - Lightning slash  
2. ****Fast Regeneration  
3. ****Final  
**** - Final Sword = Kazenokami no ken (God's Sword of Wind)  
- ****Final Strike = Kaminari basuto (Lightning Burst)**


End file.
